The Difference Between Dreams and Life
by SMOWEN1
Summary: Sasuke woke up from a dream about basically the series and he ends up thinking his dream is real but in reality its just a dream. He then talks to Naruto about it and well see for yourself.


The Difference Between 

Dreams & Life

"Naruto!!!" yelled a running Sasuke.

Naruto turned and was tackled by Sasuke to the ground. He was breathing hard and wearing black PJ pants without a shirt and sweat was dripping down his well-toned-torso.

"What is it Sasuke? What's wrong?" said an anxious Naruto.

"I'm back and I'm so sorry about leaving you. I'll never do it again." Answered Sasuke, then with out warning Sasuke smashed his lips on Naruto's leaving a struggling blonde completely freaked under him.

With Shikamaru's help, who had seen the whole scene, got Sasuke off Naruto and detached their lips, afterwards he yelled to Sasuke "Why the hell did you just kiss Naruto?!!!!"

Sasuke collapsed with arms flying around Shikamaru saying "Oh I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!" Surprisingly Sasuke had tears flowing down his cheeks. Both guys were utterly shocked by Sasuke's unusual actions.

All of the sudden Naruto grabbed Sasuke from Shikamaru and punched him right in the stomach which, of course, made Sasuke wing through the air back a couple of feet.

"Get a hold of yourself Sasuke! Stop acting like this and please tell me why you just… just… ki …kissed me!" yelled a disturbed Naruto.

"Oh, please don't tell me that you forgot about me joining up with Orochimaru and abandoning Konoha for my own personal, vengeful reasons and then almost killing you all these times only to have at the final battle after confessing our true feeling have Orochimaru take your life!"

"WOW!" (Pause) "Sasuke just to tell you that never happened and it's obviously from your dreams." answered back Naruto after some silence between the three. "Oh and what feelings are you talking about?" he subsequently asked.

Sasuke looked in amazement at his friends. That couldn't have been all just the dream! Could it? He looks down at himself and notices the PJs and he also realized that Naruto had died in his dream and yet here he stood before him. Heck, he even kissed the dude!

Shikamaru turned Sasuke back into the direction of his house and said, "Dude you should go home and get some rest."

"No thanks, I'm fine just a little out of order." He said looking down at his feet.

"Then go home and get back into order!" pushing him forward.

Sasuke waved as he walked back home to the two whom made his mind come crashing in to its rightful place. Naruto who had been silent for this time watched as Sasuke went home.

He then turn to Shikamaru and said, "You go ahead, I'll catch up later ok?" as he headed for his own home. Shikamaru said ok and went back to school like usual, thinking about the events of what happened.

With Naruto something was happening to him and for some reason he couldn't forget that kiss he shared with Sasuke and how he wanted more. Was that wrong or right and why was his blood rushing so fast through his veins, making his heart pump faster and faster feeling like its going to burst any second. It also didn't make him feel any better with feeling extremely hot and adrenaline pulsating everywhere in his body! Just what exactly was going on with him?!

At Sasuke's house, around a half an hour later, Naruto walked up to his door and rang the doorbell. He heard some weird shouts like I'm coming or just a minute and I'll be right there. Then the door came crashing open with Sasuke sopping wet in a small white towel around his waist.

"Oh hello Naruto I thought you would be at school…" but he never got to finish as Naruto shoved Sasuke inside and closed the door with a bang and slammed Sasuke into the wall crushing himself into him and crashing his lips onto Sasuke's.

Sasuke couldn't do anything but to give into Naruto's desiring lips until all of the sudden Naruto forced himself away from Sasuke's body. Then with out pause Naruto began talking non-stop.

He said, "Sasuke please, I don't know what else to do but I need you to have me. I don't know what's going on with me but no matter how much I try I can't seem to settle my self but when I kiss you or touch you" while leaning in closer but pulling away just as quickly. "I can't stop myself" tears started to form in his eyes. "Please! Please your torturing me without even thinking about it and… and!" he said beginning to ball now.

"Naruto, Naruto! Calm down and explain what exactly you need me to do! I'll do it whatever it is now what?" cried Sasuke with intense concern for his best friend as he dried off Naruto's tears.

"The only thing… I need from you… Is to have me", grabbing Sasuke's arms. "Please I don't care how you feel about me and what this will do to our relationship, as long as you take me and take me now!"

Sasuke looked deep into Naruto's eyes and said in a claming hushed tone "Naruto, I've always loved you and I will do anything for you."

He then picked up an unsuspecting boy bridle style and began to walk to his room. Naruto gasps in astonishment and says "Sa…Sasuke!"

Sasuke simply answers "Quiet Naruto, save your breath and your voice. You're going to need it"

It's now after school and the rest of the rookie 9 are going home. Shikamaru says to Kiba "hey I'm going to go visit Sasuke, because this morning he wasn't himself and he didn't come to school."

"Hey ok we'll come too" answers the rest of the group.

So off they went to Sasuke's house. Then Kiba inquired after getting closer to Sasuke's pad, "Have you seen Naruto anytime because he never showed up at school either."

"I don't know because I saw him walking away saying he had to do something and he would catch up and the next he never came…" and that was all he could say because they all started hearing peculiar sounds coming from the Uchiha house.

They walked up to the doorway and heard Naruto's exhausted voice say to Sasuke "Sas…Sasuke. I'm so tired and I don't think I…Uh can go on" with a moan to follow it.

Then Sasuke followed with a groan "OOOHHH, Please Naruto just a little more." (Pause) "Were almost done with the 3rd peak and…"

"OH HOLY SHIT! Sasuke!" whaled Naruto.

"Just a little… more" he said with a pushed tone in his voice. "How long, UH, have we been doing this would you say?"

"Probably around 5 hours and a half OH!" he said with Sasuke thrusting into him again.

The group could only stare in shock, horror or just plain astonishment at what their ears were taking notice of through Sasuke's house walls.

They started to hear the pleasurable, yet painful screams of them both yelling out each other's names and then Naruto's voice screeching in the air "Yes! Yes! Oh Sasuke! Yes!"

"Oh yeah Naruto right there! Right there!!!"

The Rookie 9 began to turn around and walk away from the house with screams of pleasure hitting every surface of the home in a very awkward silence. Then Negi said to break the silence "Well I guess there a little busy."

The group just shook their heads and vowed to never speak of it again!

Author's Note

Well this is a weird one shot and I felt extremely awkward writing it. What made it even more awkward is I wrote it on paper at school in front of friends and teachers and luckily none of the teachers looked! I am extremely feeling intensely uncomfortable and I can't believe I'm allowing myself to put this on the internet. You may think that it's fine, but to write something like this and especially since it's my 1st one shot too! Whatever, never mind. Please review! Thanks. Smowen1out.


End file.
